Smooth Operator
by Machiko-Chan
Summary: She was always just a plaything for him, whenever he came around. I mean… he couldn’t be serious, could he? No need to ask... A oneshot songfic.  AU


DISCLAIMER: I don't own don't own Cardcaptors.

Apology: I would like to apologize for reposting this so many times… I was just very… unhappy with the posted versions and kept attempting to tweak them… I hope this works…

SUMMARY:

She was always just a plaything for him, whenever he came around. I mean… he couldn't be serious, could he? (oneshot/songfic) (AU)

** Smooth Operator **

She looked at him openly, inadvertently ignoring Sakura's squeaks of anger, her amethyst eyes hoping to catch his attention as he scanned the area, seemingly flirting with every girl that walked into his vision.

Hiiragizawa Eriol. The foreign exchange student that has swept the entire female population of Tomoeda Daigaku off of their feet (sans Sakura… she was too busy with "Little Wolf"…). He had now been at the college for 4 years, and he was friendly with Tomoyo… and the rest of the girls at the college.

She sighed heavily, and opened her eyes, coming face to face with the deep blue eyes she had come to love, and blushed hotly.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!! I-I didn't know you were right there!" she stammered.

Eriol smiled his million-dollar smile before bending down and whispering into her ear.

"I didn't expect you to, love. I like seeing you surprised. It's quite cute. I was wondering if you would like to meet me somewhere later tonight?"

Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat. He… He couldn't be serious… Her?

"I-I-I would love to, Hiiragi-"

Eriol stopped her with a quick, but soft kiss on the lips.

"Eriol. Not Hiiragizawa-kun. Eriol… Alright…Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

He doesn't often call her by her first name when other people are around… Not even Sakura…

"A-alright, Eriol…" she said blushing and smiling happily.

"Wonderful. I'll meet you at The Pearl Lounge at 9 pm. Sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful. I'll be there, Hi-…Eriol."

"Alright… Bye, Sakura. Goodbye, love," he said, before gently grasping her hand and kissing it.

As he walked away, he failed to see the frown on her face as he flirted with the girls around him shamelessly, causing Tomoyo to run to her room, to take her mind off of it, and ready herself for her later date, leaving poor Sakura gaping, and abandoned.

'Gods, I hate it when he does that…' she thought miserably.

When 8:45 pm rolled along, Tomoyo was dressed to kill. A bright black, practically skin-tight dress that ended just above her knees, circling her slender waist with white and deep purple ribbons, the same ribbons wrapped around her hair's intricate curled bun and about her wrists, accenting her unusual eyes. She tentatively reached a hand up and brushed the carefully done curls out of her eyes. Until _he_ came, she thought them to be ugly…

Flashback 

"Sakura-chan, why couldn't I have such beautiful eyes as yours!? I'm so jealous! Gods, sometimes I just wish I could take a spork and-"

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAN!! Your eyes are gorgeous!" Sakura wailed in surprise.

"…_You're just saying that because you're my best friend… You have to say that." Tomoyo said angrily. "You know my eyes are just…"_

"…_like stars. Glittering, shimmering stars. Like amethysts, really."_

_Tomoyo looked up, shocked, to see a stunningly handsome man with dark azure hair and cerulean eyes. _

'_Sapphire eyes…' was her first thought, before sense decided to come rushing back to her in form of a steaming blush._

"_I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but intrude upon your conversation. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and you have the most stunning eyes I have, and will ever see in my life."_

_End Flashback_

The thought of their first encounter always left Tomoyo with a blush to her toes. She had been thinking of him for four years now, entranced with his eyes. As she drove to the lounge, she found herself wondering…

'Am I _really_ the only one he thinks of this way?'

When she arrived at the lounge, she was heartbroken by the scene before her.

There was Eriol, looking as handsome as ever… laughing, sitting at a table…and surrounded by beautiful women.

The tears began to build as she slowly walked over to him, but just before she reached the table, he did something to further confuse her.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to cut this short, but the stunning woman stand_in_g in front of my table is Daidouji Tomoyo, my date for this. As of now… I am hers," he said smoothly, causing a wave of whimpers and coos to rise up from the women, shooting glares and envious looks towards her. As the last woman left the table, he rose, gently took her hand, and kissed her cheek.

"Good evening, _love_," he said softly, causing an involuntary shiver to rush down her spine. "You look… _amazing._"

Tomoyo slowly looked at him, and was immediately caught blushing once more as she looked at him. A black dress shirt with blue and silver satin pinstripes, and black slacks… he screamed sophistication. His azure hair was slightly gelled and brushed through, giving him that almost contradictory playfulness that mirrored in his eyes. He was…

"Wow."

Eriol chuckled.

"Well, thank you. You're quite 'wow' yourself."

Just then, a beautiful woman with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes waltzed up to Eriol.

"Erriohl!!" she said, in a distinctly French accent.

"Mariel!!" said Eriol, visibly surprised, as he went to hug her.

From there, Tomoyo could follow nothing. Their conversation went on entirely in French. If it were English they were speaking, she could pick up on bits and pieces, but… this…

She excused herself from the table, earning a protest from Eriol, but she quickly reassured him that she was going to powder her nose.

He must not have noticed the liquid glass seeping from her deep eyes.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she was attracted by a small crowd and lights in the corner of the room, and made her way over. She was greeted with a friendly and most familiar sight: karaoke.

She handed a slip of paper to the DJ, and slowly made her way on stage, clasping the cool metal microphone in her hands as she heard the DJ introduce her…

"This ethereal beauty is singing this song to a certain person out there… Man, don't let this one get away… Daidouji Tomoyo, everyone!"

As the applause died down, she looked to Eriol, startled to see piercing blue eyes staring her down. She then cleared her throat, and began to sing…

He's laughing with another girl And playing with another heart 

_Placing high stakes, making hearts ache_

_He's loved in seven languages_

_Jewel box life diamond nights and ruby lights, high in the sky…_

_Heaven help him, when he falls…_

She looked to Eriol, fighting a tear back when he saw his eyes widen in realization…

'She's singing to me… about me…'

Diamond life… Lover boy… 

_He move in space with minimum waste, and maximum joy…_

_City lights… and business nights…_

_When you require streetcar desire for higher heights…_

_No place for beginners or sensitive hearts…_

_When sentiment is left to chance…_

_No place to be ending, but somewhere to… start._

_No need to ask, _

_He's a smooth operator…_

_Smooth operator…Smooth operator…_

_Smooth… operator…_

She then turned and looked Eriol directly in the eye, holding his gaze before her gaze turned to a small glare, shocking him.

'Is this what she thinks of me?'

Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male… 

_Across the north and south to Key Largo, love for sale…_

_Face to face… each classic case…_

_We shadow box and double cross,_

_Yet need the chase…_

He was vaguely aware of the fact that her voice was enchanting… sultry, soft, alluring… and yet… he felt some of the confusion and anger… directed toward him.

A license to love, insurance to hold… 

_Melts all your memories and change into gold…_

_His eyes are like angels, but his heart is… cold._

_No need to ask, _

_He's a smooth operator…_

_Smooth operator…Smooth operator…_

_Smooth… operator…_

She was like a siren… He couldn't quite understand how she came to think she wasn't special to him. He thought he had made it very clear…

He's loved her ever since he saw her eyes. Her eyes gave him chills. And even now…

Her eyes were beautiful, glittering like stars set in amethysts… He would make sure she understood…

He was serious… as he fingered the small object in his coat pocket, he smiled at her, hopefully conveying his understanding of her feelings. He had tried so hard to spend time with these past fours years at the college, but their greatly differing schedules allowed for only a few hours of conversation a day.

He had fallen in love so quickly… it almost surprised him.

Today, his feelings would be displayed for all to see.

Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male… 

_Across the north and south to Key Largo, love for… sale…_

She was floored. She was sure he just… smiled… Did he… did he understand now? She slowly smiled back, and then she knew for certain…

She was in goddamn love with this man.

Smooth operator… Smooth… operator.

_Smooth operator… Smooth… operator…_

_Smooth operator… Smooth operator…_

As she finished the song, she became briefly aware of the thundering applause she was getting as the DJ congratulated her. But it was simply a backdrop, for her heart had almost stopped beating when she looked to Eriol.

He was holding a small, circular glinting object, outstretched in his palms.

She immediately fell to the floor in shock, her legs failing her as she saw Eriol coming closer, and the people watching in concerned silence, before turning and smiling in shared glee.

He slowly knelt before her and took her trembling hands, before starting out in a shaky voice.

"Daidouji Tomoyo… You may not believe me… but I fell in love with you the day we met, four years ago, March 23rd, on the terrace outside Tomoeda Daigaku's crappy Italia restaurant."

At this, Tomoyo gasped, and her eyes began to water.

'He remembered the exact day…'

He went on.

"I find you to be the most beautiful, kind, sincere, and _truthful_ person I have ever met. You're like fresh air, and every day feels new with you… If…if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive my stupidity at not realizing your feelings to my behavior…"

The entire lounge seemed to inhale sharply as he presented to her the ring, a beautiful golden band with a dainty diamond rose on the top.

"…W-will you please do me the great honor of becoming my best friend for life, my love forever… m-my wife?"

Tomoyo's eyes were wide open, searching Eriol's eyes for any inkling of humor or joke in their depths.

None was found.

"ERRRIIIOOOOOLLL NO BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she cried as she hugged him suddenly, throwing him off balance and sending them to the floor.

"Hai, kekkonshimashoo… onegai…" she cried into his shoulder, just loud enough for him to hear.

Laughing happily, Eriol picked Tomoyo up off the floor in his arms, oblivious to the thundering applause and cheers around them as he kissed her for the first time.

As amethyst met sapphire, an instant connection was made, and one thing rushed through their minds.

'Aishiteru'

** OwArI **

"daigaku" - college

"…kekkonshimashoo… onegai…" – Let's get married… please.

Well, guys, how did you like it?

I got a random bit of inspiration, so I decided to sit down for 2 hours and crank this out. I actually like it. Then again, that's not saying much…

I'm having a bit of a writer's block now on my other stories. I am, however, working on Dear, Dear Diary as we speak… or… as I write…

Anyway, please review!!

Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!

Machiko-Chan


End file.
